Odd one out
by MangaOtaku14
Summary: What if you harbored your father's spirit? sort of like reincarnation. Yuki Kurosaki does! Read to find out. Full summary inside.


**Ch.1: Those are not my memories **

I do not own Tite Kubo but I do own this idea of a plot for bleach. Please read and review.

~Summary: What if you were your own father's incarnation or rather harboring his spirit? Yuki Kurosaki is harboring her father's spirit which lays in deep sleep, she also harbors Zangetsu who is not asleep however. Ichigo had died protecting Rukia ten years after the war with Aizen when Rukia was pregnant with Yuki. Will Ichigo reawakening be a total disaster or a good sign now that new enemies arrive.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mom I'm going to school" came the voice of the soft spoken Yuki Kurosaki, the daughter of the deceased Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchki whom Yuki was speaking with.

"Alright Yuki but don't forget your uncle Byakuya is coming by for a visit today" Rukia called from the kitchen. The once Kuchki stood a bit taller than when Ichigo was still alive, her hair was much long about as long as her daughter's.

Yuki meanwhile stood taller than her mother, her hair was that carrot top orange of that of her father and her eyes the same brownish color, though where she got the bigger chest than Rukia was a mystery.

Outside waiting for Yuki was her best friend Akako Ishida and Inoue Orihime.

"Your as slow as ever Kurosaki" Akako said laughing. She brushed hair out of her face, her hair the same shade of bluish black as her father's but her eyes were that orange brown shade like Orihimes. At least she didn't have a weird sewing obsession, though odd cravings seemed to come to her every now and then.

"I brought ramen with peanut butter in it today!" Akako said cheerfully as she swung her lunch box back and forth the bracelet cross clicking against it. OK that was a craving that was odd but it didn't bother Yuki.

"Uh that's nice Aka-chan I didn't much sleep last night" Yuki explained to her. Like her father Yuki could see spirits and there was one following her.

Akako meanwhile paid no mind sure she was a Quincy like her father but Rukia had informed the girl she did not want Yuki caught up in the world of shinigami. Akako shrugged as they entered school and walked into the classroom. Half way through the first lesson of the day Yuki fell asleep. Her dream however was nothing of her own.

~Yuki's Dream~

_Yuki was standing in the middle of a bedroom, her mother dress in a black hakama was standing near her and after a muttering of Sai. Yuki or rather her father Ichigo fell to the ground arms pinned back. "What the hell?" Came a male voice, her own._

"_Don't call me little girl again! I'm twice as old as you are little boy!" Yuki had never heard her mother so serious._

_The dream suddenly changed again to when her father first received his powers._

"_Take this sword and thust it into your heart Ichigo, you may not live but I can lend you some of my powers to protect your family" Rukia said confidently._

"_Thank you shinigami" Ichigo said softly._

"_It's Rukia Kuchki to you" Rukia said as Ichigo thrust the sword through his heart, Yuki saw her father as a shinigami soon after, or her she wasn't sure._

That was where the dream ended or rather Akako shook her away. "Yuki you ok? You fell asleep"

Yuki groaned. "Yea Just had the craziest dream I think I need some more sleep Akako"

Akako looked unconvinced but reluctantly she nodded.

Yuki went home that day not in the mood, even the bully that usually tried to pick on her after school got the full blunt of her mood.

When Yuki arrived home after school, ignoring her Uncle Byakuya who looked uncomfortable.

"Mom. I had a dream when I fell asleep today in school. It seemed more like a memory. But the dream was werid, it was you and I think my dad when he was younger. It was something about him becoming a shinigami, or something. The first time you met him I think"

Byakuya and Rukia stiffened when they heard shinigami. Wouldn't Yuki probably faint if she knew two were in the room at that very moment?

"Uh I think you were just dreaming another plot for you stories like you always do" Rukia said nervously.

Yuki pouted. "yea right" she snapped stubbornly. "You were never good at lying mome." Yuki yawned tiredly. "I'm gonna go do my homework and go to bed. Nice seeing ya Uncle Byakuya."

For once her mother did not argue and Yuki probably would have stubbornly argued back.

Once Yuki was up in her room Rukia was thinking, rubbing her temples,. "What Am I suppose to do Byakuya-nii? How could she have known?"

Byakuya looked distant for a moment, then answered. "Kurosaki's soul never did show up in the soul society.. What if possibly she is harboring her father's spirit. Sort like a reincarnation?"

Rukia merely shrugged. "I dunno. Anything is possible for a shinigami"

________________________________________________________________________

And with that I leave you with a chapter half opened. Review please next time in chapter 2 Yuki will meet Zangetsu once more and actually talk to him for once, she will even see her father's sleeping spirit. Maybe even Ichigo wakes up and takes over her body? Everything is possible with odd one out!.


End file.
